


Come the Sweets

by Experiment0117



Category: Joy Ride (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Joy Ride, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rusty Nail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment0117/pseuds/Experiment0117
Summary: "Looking forward to the storm. Keeps everyone inside, washes everything clean." - Rusty NailA Joyride fanfic.
Relationships: Rusty Nail / Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Epigraph

"Many a man curses the rain that falls upon his head and knows not that it brings abundance to drive away the hunger."

-Saint Basil


	2. Aesthetics & First Encounters

_You're such a sweet, pretty little thing._

_A little ball of energy bouncin' to and fro. Poor baby, working herself half to death. But don't you worry darlin' Ol' Rustys coming to take the edge off, you'll see._

Rusty wanted to make his presents known, but his subtle hints were in vain. Sanford's restaurant had been a regular stop on his route. That's when he first laid eyes on you. You had your face buried in paperwork as you took the booth in the back, as to not be bothered. Only ingesting light foods the restaurant had to offer and coffee, which you always took black.

He marveled at your dedication to focus on your work. So engrossed you didn't even feel his eyes on you. Wondering over your features, like how your brows furrowed as you focused on reading. How plump and cute your lips looked as you bite on them. Your hair neat when you first get started, by the end of it, it's in a crazed mess. As if you had a go in the sheets.

The highlight of the night is when your finished and call it quits.

You do a little stretch with your arms and neck. He admires your body during that time. His eyes traveling your body's curves as it contorts. He thinks of your naked body spasming for him and what he would do with it. That was one of the many thoughts he had about you. But it was also this time when you stop to take the time for yourself and just be. You'd stare out the window in your thoughts. You always looked so calm and at peace, even after you looked so frustrated only moments before. In the most honest way, you had no care in the world. After that brief moment, you'd pack up, pay your bill then leave.

Outside the restaurant, without him by your side, are terrible people in this terrible world who would love to take a piece of you. Though, you were quick to avoid any confrontations outside and kept your head down.

_Good girl, don't you worry. I'm coming for you._

♥

_It's Friday and my weekend has officially started!_

_Though, it's not going to be much of a weekend since I have a lot of paperwork to sort! Over 50 workers and 5 managers from both companies that I have to work with, and sort out both! This is going to be the longest 5 months of my career._

Quin Burns jumped into her SUV and decided to take a look around town.

It was a small town; it had necessities and some kind of entertainment. A large goods shop, thrift store, and bowling alley. So it wasn't a total loss. And right in the middle of town however had the only restaurant, gas station, and bar. Which also had the motel not far.

So it wasn't a long drive.

Quin pulled into the bar lot, near the vendor. Without realizing it, the door was out of order. Well, that put a damper on tonight's plans she thought with a huff.

Laughter and shouting were coming from the bar next door. It wouldn't be ideal to have to go in there, but she couldn't help but want a few drinks and needed a pack of cigarettes.

She pushed her worries aside and entered the bar.

The smell hit her nose in an instant, it wasn't a bad one, just a strong one. The smell of cigarette smoke, cider, and beers. The bar's ambient lighting set the whole mood of the place with its rustic decor.

A real biker, cowboy bar.

As casual as she could she made it to the bar and looked for the bartender. She tried to avoid eye contact with the people in the bar. Some taking interest as she were the obvious sore thumb of the place. The last thing she needed was unnecessary attention while she was alone. She pushed any negative thoughts from her mind as she waited.

"What can I get you?" the man behind the bar said with a bored expression.

Just beyond him was a female bartender leaning on the counter chatting with a customer.

"The vendor entrance was busted, do I have to order what I want here?" Quin gestured.

"You just have to head-" he spoke before a loud quarrel broke off. "Aw, shit! Goddamn it, Vern!"

He turned away heading to the other side of the bar, ignoring her completely.

Just as she was about to leave a gentle Southern voice shouted over the bar.

"Can I help you, hun?" she said with a smile.

"I just needed to go to the vendor, is it closed?"

"Oh no, you head down this hall here," she said and turned to her right, "and make a right. It's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks!" Quin smiled with a nod.

"Sweetheart, before you go! The gentleman over there bought you a drink."

Quin looked over the waitress's shoulder.

At the end of the bar. A large man hunched over the bar with his elbows resting on the counter. He paid them no attention as he gave his drink a gentle swirl with his hand. She couldn't make out his face on the count of his cap and the collar of his jacket was hiked up. She could only make out the scruff of his face and the lit cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't want to offend him and refuse, but I can't stay," she said leaning to the waitress, "W-What do I do?"

The thought of offending such a large, frightening man scared her. Actually meeting him scared her even more.

"Order a shot, silly!"

"This way it's quick. It also gives him a little show of your delicate neck! Men love it!" she emphasized love as she caressed her neck.

It was the sensual gesture that caused her to chuckle and instead of responding she only nodded.

"Okay! I'll take a shot, please, and thank you. Also, could you thank him for me?"

"Sure thing, hun," she said as she poured her a shot of something brown.

Quin could only guess what the waitress had poured her, not that it mattered, she would take it anyway.

Quin took the drink and waited for the waitress to give thanks. She saluted him when he turned her way. She tapped the bar with the shot before taking it, making sure to give a good show of her neck as she shot it back. He saluted her in return as he took a sip of his drink.

The horrid, bitter taste on her tongue and the burning sensation of her throat told her it was whiskey. Which she never had before in her life.

She ended the transaction with a gag and awkward wave and headed down the hall to the vendor.

She was occupied in her thoughts as she went about her purchases. A 12 pack of beer and a pack of menthol cigarettes.

It was the ring of her cellphone that pulled her from her thoughts.

She was quick to answer and knew exactly who was on the receiving end.

"Hello, dad?" Quin headed down the hall at a fast pace, in a hurry to reach her vehicle.

She was getting bad reception and was in and out of reach with her father.

"Dad! Dad, can you hear me? Hello?" she said a bit frantic.

If there was one thing she could count on and it was her nonexistent sense of stability. As if there were a large object blocking the way of her feet, she tripped. She braced herself for a fall but smacked dead into someone. They had grabbed her with both arms to support her and grunted as the case of beer jabbed them in the gut.

She cranked her neck to look up at the large man from the bar. The very man that bought her a drink. The hall was badly lit and all she could make out was the light of his eyes, not that they were bright, but they were the most prominent feature that she could make out. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, but at this moment they could almost be black. They carried something that she couldn't quite figure out, but they were focused and ready. And they were dead set on her. The static of her phone and a faint voice pulled her out of the moment.

"I am so, so sorry! Thank you tho! That would have been embarrassing!" her mouth began to gush. It continued as she repeatedly apologized to him as she backed away, ready to run out of the bar.

"Hello, Dad! DAD!" she shouted into her phone. Just as she left the bar she lost the call with her father.

It wasn't a big deal, she could call him back at the motel, but it felt like a good excuse to leave. Especially with her encounter with that guy. It was best not to hang around.

.

Smoke break!

Quin felt tipsy after only having 4 beers and needed a cigarette. She had been drinking while going over Monday's itinerary.

Digging through her empty sweater pockets, panic began to set in at the thought of losing them. Grabbing her car keys she headed for her SUV.

Sitting in the parking lot across from the motel, Rusty had a clear view of Quin searching through her vehicle.

Rusty grabbed the cigarette package that was sitting on his dashboard. He found them on the hallway floor where you had your little run-in with him, they must have slipped when you answered your phone. Little Darlin' was so frightened of him she hadn't even noticed. Rusty opened them taking a whiff of the freshly opened pack. Watching you as you continue to tear through your vehicle. Taking one to his mouth, already he could taste the menthol. Is this what you'd taste like? So he imagined as he lit the cigarette between his lips, inhaling the minty taste.

You stopped and closed the door, slamming it. You were running your hands through your hair and he could tell what you were thinking.

"Don't do it Darlin'"

The gas station was right down the street, but it was already late. You didn't really trust the people around this time. You couldn't really drive right now.

You sighed and started walking.

"Just turn around now."

It was as if she heard him, but it was her nerves that made her turn around and head back to her room.

Rusty smirked, blowing the smoke through parted lips, licking the menthol that lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently came across this slasher one-shots and scenarios book and the author added a character that I had no idea existed. Now I'm in love! He's an A+ hunk of man! I'm so thankful I came across their work and found him. 
> 
> I watched all the movies after too. Now I'm inspired to write this fic. So I hope you find it enjoyable.


	3. Table booths & Pursuits

In the beginning, Quin was relieved and excited to have everything go according to plan. She submitted demands and her work shifts with both companies, they had agreed in an instant. They even agreed to pay for her travel and living arrangements as a bonus. Much to Quin's joy, things were set for smooth sailings. Except, it didn't turn out that way.

Quin had a bit more than she could chew. She would have to travel to both companies in different cities with a travel time of 5 hours between them. Forcing her to live in-between the cities to cut half her driving. She had settled in a motel in a small town that was predominantly a trucker and biker stop. She was a fool to think driving was so easy.

Now she was stuck living in a questionable motel and her SUV for the next five months.

Right now she was bring chewed out by a kitchen chef who let his position get to his head. This was normal for her line of work, no one likes to be accused of something that could ruin their image. And right now his ego had been hurt by a simple required question. 

"Mr. Foster I only asked where you stored the kitchen receipts. I can't find them electronically or paper wise, okay? For me to do my job and help your bothers business, I need your cooperation and help. I didn't mean to offend you by accusing you of any wrongdoings." 

Quin continued to be verbally abused by the head-chef. After being disrespected in front of the kitchen staff it was no brainer that they would not side with her in the future. 

It was the end of the day and things didn't go according to plan, but it wasn't all bad. She started her day off right by finding her cigarettes wedged between the driver seat and front-seat compartment. 

A nice refresher for the ride back. 

♥

Quin yawned as she pulled into the town's restaurant and conjoining gas station.

She was quick to liberate her professionalism for the day. Taking off her blouse to replace it with a big, comfy sweater. She was in a parking lot, of course, so she had to be discreet. Then grabbing a makeup wipe she wiped her face as she looked in the visors mirror. She let her hair loose, relieving the tension on her scalp, and switched her contacts for glasses, now she was comfortable.

She was thankful to think of a travel bag for her SUV for this very moment. It was unfortunate that she forgot her comfortable shoes back in her room. So she settled with her heels till she returned to the motel room she called home.

She locked her vehicle, ignoring the catcalls and looks of the truckers and bikers that occupied the lot. She kept her head down as she held her workbox. 

This was normal for her, meaning she grew accustomed to the environment around her. She kept to herself, was always polite, and remained friendly. Not to mention she kept a taser on herself at all times, for emergencies. 

She headed for her regular spot in the back corner. It was a spot she favored because of the size of the table, it fits all her paperwork across it and makes organizing easy. As she got closer she realized that someone was already seating, well the restaurant was kind of full today. Just because Quin liked that spot there was no guarantee that she would always get it, but Quin could identify the person sitting there without a doubt. 

It was him. 

The large, frightening man from the bar. He was sitting with his back to her and with his size, she couldn't see what he was doing. She decided that it wasn't her business and should find another spot. So she turned to leave. 

"Ma'am," a Southern voice spoke, it was deep and husky. 

Quin whipped her head around to see him standing there with his hat in his hands. 

Seeing him now in better lighting, his features were less frightening. He had much kinder eyes and a matching smile. The salt n' pepper stubble on his face and head, gave way of his age. Though it only enhanced his rugged handsomeness. His outfit attire said typical trucker, the flannel button-up with dirt-streaked jeans and cowboy boots. However, she never saw a trucker with a stature quite like his. 

It was obvious she had been checking him out, giving her head a shake, she looked him in the eyes. 

"I was just sittin' here waitin' on the payphone. I don't need the booth," he said grabbing his coat. "I can hear it fine from the counter."

"No, it's fine! I can find another table," she spoke. 

"Don't worry, I think you need it more than I do." 

"Really, you don't have to." 

He was firm with his refusal of the booth than she was, but she was more courteous. 

"I don't want to feel like I'm taking it from you," she said as she put her workbox on the other side of the booth, "how about I continue my work here and you join me while you wait for the phone, hmm?" 

He turned and looked over the restaurant that was more lively than earlier. 

"I don't mind sharing." 

♥

Things turned awkward only minutes of sitting down. 

He took up on her offer and sat down with her. They were finally comfortable sitting down when the waitress came to take their order. She mistook them for a couple. Quin was the first to deny being associated with the gentlemen of the booth, almost a little too opposed. After realizing how harsh she came off she embarrassed herself further by saying, "I could never be with a _trucker_." 

She sighed with exasperation, only asking for coffee; he nodded while ordering the same. 

Quin would glance from him to her workbox. She watched as he poured two creamers into his coffee, giving the sugar packet a shake before pouring. They were drinking their coffee in silence, then he glared at the payphone with a stoic expression. 

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to stare?" He said before taking a sip of his drink. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." 

Quin pouts with an uneasy expression on her face, "I insulted you for what you do, now I'm staring. To be honest, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"My mouth tends to work faster than my brain sometimes." 

"Don't worry you your pretty little head."

"It's just that men in your profession scare me a bit." 

He was causing her to fidget and wring her hands under his gaze. He wouldn't lie that it smacked a smirk on his face. 

"As I said, don't worry about it." 

"Thank you." She sighed with relief. 

She turned to her workbox pulling out sheets she'd be going over. Leaving the rest where they were. 

There she goes again. The world out of reach with her head in the books. 

He could watch her for hours without interruption and her noticing. 

♥

Quin reached for her cup to find it empty. 

"Need a refill?" 

She stretched her shoulders and shook her head. She almost forgot he was sitting there, he was so quiet and hadn't disturbed her. 

"I think I had enough caffeine, any more and I'll be up all night," she said as she started piling her papers together.

"Do you think I could leave these with you?" 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." 

She gave her thanks as she got up from the booth and headed for the bathroom. 

Rusty watched her till she was out of sight and checked for any onlookers. Sliding in the booth he opened the box and slicked through the colored files. Most of the lettering was useless to him till he came across what he was looking for. A bold logo with the company name, Honeybee bite. He put things as they were and went back to his spot. 

"Did you get your phone call yet?" she announced as she took her seat. 

Waiting for her was a bottle of water. 

"Afraid not. I'm not disturbing you am I?" 

"Oh no, I was so busy I didn't even notice you," she shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask." 

"Did you get this for me?" she hummed grabbing the bottle.

"Yeah, thought you needed a drink?" 

"Thanks." 

Rusty leaned into the table, watching her take a sip from the bottle, "I have to ask, what you got against truck drivers?"

She was hesitant to answer as she pulled the bottle from her lips, "Don't get me wrong, I respect what they do. Without them we wouldn't have the things we need, but."

"Okay, so my mom's a cop. She has seen a lot and she brought that home with her, not intentionally of course." 

Rusty nodded for her to continue. 

"The things I remember the most were the horror stories of truck drivers that were involved with human trafficking and hauling drugs." 

"It's kind of ironic really, I've been surrounded by the very people I'm scared of for the past three years," she said with a sarcastic undertone. 

_"Oh, darlin' there is far worse out there than mules and traffickers."_ He thought. 

"Well, I can tell you now we ain't all bad." 

"You're probably right, it's just my own prejudice," she tapped the table and looked to the menu on the wall, "How would you feel about having dinner with me?" 

She felt a sudden ping of guilt for lumping him with what she thought were scummy drivers. Perhaps having dinner with him and getting to know him better would change her perspective. Then maybe she could befriend someone for the late evening. 

"I could eat," he said with a deep chuckle, "I don't expect my call anytime soon." 

"Okay, great! Uh, you wouldn't happen to know about the food here would you?" 

Rusty could only scoff at her as he called the waitress over. 

He ended up ordering the house specials for them. Quin trusted his judgment of the food and its quality since he had more knowledge. 

Rusty noticed her relaxing around him. She talked with her hands a lot and spoke fast. She also gave more detail about herself than he would. As he replied vaguely, switching the topics onto her. He learned so much about her in such a short amount of time. 

He learned that she was following her father's footsteps as a management analyst. Traveling between Awken Bend to Cape Sabi for work. She also applauded him for his career choice as a driver and hated to be on the road. To which he chuckled in response. He was already aware her mother was a cop and decided not to disclose his hate for them. Other than having contact with her parents she had no siblings or friends. 

The waitress came to their table, "Two house specials, Crown Royal for the lady and the Plymouth for the gent. Enjoy." 

♥

"I. Am. Stuffed." Quin burped into her napkin. 

They sat again in silence digesting their finished meals. Taking a moment for themselves before Rusty pulled his wallet from his pocket. He was sorting through the bills when Quin spoke up. 

"Nuh-uh, this is my treat." 

Rusty shook his head and shot her a playful smirk, "I can't let you do that, the man always pays the bill." 

She tilts her head and crosses her arms at him, "I remember I asked you to dinner, so this is on me." 

"If you don't mind my company, how about you can get the next one?" 

Quin couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. 

"I would like that." 

"Then it's settled," he said putting the money on the table, "I'll walk you to your car." 

They were leaving the restaurant when Rusty grabbed a cigarette from his coat. Quin dumped her workbox in the back seat before turning to him. 

"It's going to rain tonight," she said grabbing a cigarette of her own. 

"You think so?" he blew into the air. 

"Yeah, it's humid and you could smell it in the air." 

He took a drag of his smoke with a smile, "I love a good storm. It keeps everyone inside, washes everything clean."

"Rain is soothing and poetic. I always have the best sleep when it rains." 

Quin tossed her smoke and snuffed it out with her foot while Rusty flicked his away. 

It got quiet between them, but in no way was it awkward. Quin wasn't sure what it was, but her evening with him felt satisfying. Though, it didn't start that way. She thought that it had been the same for him or he wouldn't have asked for another. 

"Well, you know where to find me," she said turning to her SUV.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." 

♥

Rusty gave one last glance to Quin as she pulled away in her vehicle as he headed to his truck. 

Once inside he turned to his laptop and searched for the company she worked for, Honeybee Bite. Upon some research and reading, he discovered that it was an establishment of entertainment that served food and drinks. That held a wide range of events. 

He found the forum list of contacts for each department. While they all had the same number with different extensions, one had an entirely different number. That must have been her as she wasn't a permanent staff member. 

_Quincy Burns_

While blocking his number he dialed her number. It rang for a moment then went to voicemail.

" _This is Burns. I can't reach the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks._ "

Rusty smiled into the phone before ending the call.

♥

Quin stared out her motel window, watching the downpour of rain. 

Her vehicle parked outside of her room drenched with rain as it cascaded down the windshield like a waterfall. The rain batting off it into smaller droplets and vibrating into an unknown melody. She was sitting in a chair with her knees to her chest with the window open to listen. A cigarette lit in an ashtray to keep her company. 

Then her phone rang, interrupting her moment of peace. When she reached for it, the phone showed an unknown caller, tossing it aside she let it go to voice mail. 

She decided to check it in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I feel like I'm illiterate writing this one. I had so much inspiration starting. Now, I feel like it's forced... I hope it's okay. Also, what are conversations... They're like robots, damn it!


End file.
